


7:04 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Cheese sandwiches for supper?'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned.





	7:04 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Cheese sandwiches for supper?'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned and Reverend Amos Howell shrugged after he made them.

THE END


End file.
